Like Father Like Daughter
by dan-dan
Summary: A story about Pan's breakup with Torankusu and complicated get-together with the new kid... PG13 for now... R&R! Rating maybe changed later, but nothin bad cept language as of yet.
1. Prelude

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, sucks we need these things. but . whatever. Okay. Here goes. As much as I wish it, I don't own Pan, I'm (regrettably) not Pan, nor am I/do I own Akira Toriyama. If I did, aside from being very happy and wasting all my expenses on creating a lifelike simulation/virtual reality DBZ (which I also don't own) world (I only think I own the world, I guess I don't technically. I lost the papers). So, yeah, I own nothing but the style this story is written in. But I'll hunt you down if you don't get permission to use Raijin, darnit! He is mine =)  
  
Prelude Information on the Timeline  
  
Why the title Like Father Like Daughter, when clearly Pan's case relates mostly to Biideru's High School days, and Raijin's like Gohan's? It's all a matter of who the story revolves around! In mid-DBZ, Gohan was the center of the love story, and in this one Pan is. Of course Preludes are boring, so I'll quit rambling and get on to the time setting.  
  
It was a good many years after the Grand Tour. Pan'd already spent four years dead, so instead of being twenty-one, she was stuck at a measly seventeen. That never really stopped her from hitting the bars, since her license did say she was 21 - her death had never been reported, after all - but that's off the track of the story. The problem of her age was that her father still saw her as under eighteen, so pretty much any dating or talking of crushes had to be reserved for those times away from him. Darn those overprotective type parents. The death was caused, mainly, by trying to escape too many emotions in her. After a breakup with Torankusu that followed a stormy relationship, the last thing she needed got tossed right her way. Bejiita pushed her over the edge by insulting her blood, saying she was a 'diluted breed' who would 'never amount to anything'. Normally, she'd've just proved him wrong. But her already depressed state left her needing to get away from it all, and so she had left on a spaceship to visit some places about the universe again. Not too long into her trip, her death occurred, and it took the full four years for anyone to figure out that she was dead, and not just still hiding. By then, she'd become much more confident, though a bit corny. Too much time around the Kais will do that to you. After telling Bejiita what-for after her return, and getting a hearty butt kicking for it, Bejiita lightened up a bit to her - impressed by her bravery. Torankusu and Pan remained on stormy terms, but Pan kept considering restarting their relationship. Not only that, but Pan was ready to hit college again. For a few months she'd been making new friends in abundance, getting awards for the school, and acing every subject. What a surprise she'd get when she finds out who's this quarter's gym teacher. Karate's being taught at the college, and of course, who better an instructor than a Z Senshi? Namely a rich Z Senshi who decided to fund the class, and so got to teach it at well. 


	2. Just Another Fight

DISCLAIMER: Sigh. Once again, I regrettably own nothing. Except Raijin =) SO you still have to ask if you want him. Oh, yeah, Really, I have nothing wrong with Torankusu aside from the fact he entirely like practically ignored Pan in GT, it's just. T/P is so over-done, ya know? I personally always wanted to do a Pan/Ubuu or Pan/Juunana fic.. I might later. Anyway! On with the story.  
  
Chapter 1 Just Another Fight  
  
Up with the dawn, get ready, fly to school, go to first class. That's how it was every Monday and Friday for Pan. The college work was no problem for her, so she took quite a few classes. Eight o'clock Monday - Advanced Composition. She knew that one by heart, so she didn't need to look at her planner. But in the halls, she'd find out she should've looked at her watch. Her friend, Suika, happened to pass by Pan's locker in the hall of Building 2, to find that Pan was still struggling with it.  
  
"Pan! What are you doing here still? It's nearly three-past! You better hurry!"  
  
"What?! I'm already late?? Crap! Here, open this for me, willya?" Pan said, moving out of Suika's way. Suika made quick work of popping Pan's locker. Pan always did get jealous of that - she couldn't open that thing without breaking it if her life depended on it.  
  
"You really better high-tail it, Pan, you're dad's going to flip if you're late again. He was pretty mad last time, didn't you say?"  
  
"Hell yeah, well I'm gone, thanks.." Pan said exasperatedly. Sometimes she didn't know why she tried to be on time. For the most part, it was just a waste of energy on Mondays and Fridays. Pan was okay with mornings, but her internal clock didn't get on track until around ten. She grabbed the books she needed, snapped shut her locker, and made a mad dash down to Building 4.  
  
By the time she got into the classroom, it was five-past. She groaned when she saw her father was already in the middle of a lecture. When he turned and looked at her, she knew exactly what was coming. In her head, she went through the whole speech word-for-word.  
  
"Late again? We've been through this tons of times, now take your seat and I'll see you after the lecture." He had that definite 'disappointed dad' look on, and Pan had to frown.  
  
"Sorry dad," She muttered, and made her way up to an open seat up on one of the higher rows of seats. That whole class she felt somewhat guilty, but really she had other things on her mind. For the most part she didn't even pay attention until she heard her name after Gohan gave the class a reading assignment. She looked down at the lecture floor, and noticed him waving her down in that 'You're in trouble' kind of way. "Geh." she grumbled, and stood up, piling her books neatly before she went down. When she made it down to the lecture floor, she propped her arms up on the podium and looked her dad, who was on the other side of it, eye to eye. "C'mon dad, I'm sorry. You know me, I'm just a bit of a late starter."  
  
"I'm a teacher, Pan, I can't go light on you just because you're my daughter. Now you can pay me back that time you cost me with either a report, or a spar session."  
  
Pan sighed a bit, and decided to take the easy way out. "Spar session I guess. But really dad, it's not like I'm not a good student or anything."  
  
"That may be the case, but you're my student, and being tardy is a big deal to me. Now get on up there and do your reading--" But he got cut off by the bell's ringing in the hour across the campus, and soon enough the room was filled with the ruffling of papers, and the zipping of book bags. A flood of students made their way to the door, and Pan just waited it out. After the majority of the kids left, Pan went up and got her books. Pulling her book bag on, and tucking her spare books under her arm, she made her way down to the door. "Love ya dad, see you tonight!" She said before walking out into the sea of students that filled the hall.  
  
There was a twenty-minute break before her next class, gym, which she'd just taken out of her liking for exercise. She considered maybe taking a break for a snack, or possibly tracking down a friend, but instead she just headed down to the gym early. She went around the back way, and into the girl's locker room. No one was in there to change yet, which she found a bit surprising. She usually wasn't the only one to come early to this class. All the same she changed and put her stuff away.  
  
About five minutes later, Pan made her way out into the gym, only to see a bunch of girls around someone who was sitting on the bleachers. All of them were dressed as Pan was - short black shorts and a white top with the school's crest on the right side of the chest with sneakers. Most of them had put their hair up, but Pan had just decided to leave hers down. She often kept it like that anyways. Curiosity got the better of Pan and she made her way over to see who all the girls were crowded around. When she got a good look, her jaw dropped and her eyes opened fairly wide. "Torankusu? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Torankusu gave a laugh to some other girl's joke, but then heard Pan. He immediately looked up. "Oh look, it's Pan. Guess who's your new martial arts teacher this quarter." He had one of those annoying smirks on his face. Well.. they were annoying, but still cute anyway, in Pan's view.  
  
"Like I really need a novice like you to teach me martial arts? You'll ruin my whole style!"  
  
"Ohh a novice... now there's the untrue threat of the week." The girls had all stepped aside, and Torankusu had stood up. He was definitely trying to put on his arrogant little intimidating act. Pan had one of those, too, however. She'd already got her ChiChi-like stand into play, hands on her hips and her eyes having that rather dangerous glint to them.  
  
"Step off you moron, you know I've got more style than you'll ever have when it comes to martial arts." "Oh, yeah, I guess that's why you have no style in any other field, hmm Mrs. Purple-socks and Khakis?" "Shut the hell up! That was years ago!"  
  
"You know, you just hide behind 'my dad won't let me have a boyfriend', you just won't admit you can't get one!"  
  
That was about enough for Pan. She made a step forward and socked Trunks, right on his right cheek. "I SAID SHUT UP!" She shouted.  
  
Torankusu's head jerked to the side when he was punched, but he merely smirked again. "You're such a dumbass, you know I'm five times as powerful as you ." The girls that were still around had been gasping and stuff before, but a minute later a loud, unified gasp came from them. Pan'd just been socked hard in the stomach, and had doubled over.  
  
"You dirty cheater!" She wheezed, the breath having been taking from her. She hadn't tried to do any damage - he'd intended to cause some serious harm. "Screw this, you weren't worth my time five years ago, and you aren't worth my time now." Hands still over the place he punched, she spat in Torankusu's face, and stormed off back to the woman's locker room. Torankusu merely laughed and wiped the spit from his face. Within five minutes he was talking to all the girls again, like nothing had happened. Five minutes later for Pan was a hearty dose of moping, sitting outside with her books nearby on one of the walls in the courtyard between building 3 and 4.  
  
OKAY! Well, wasn't that fun? If you guys want another chapter you have to Review =) I'll go easy on ya'll this time, only TWO reviews required for an update. 


	3. A New Student

DISCLAIMER: If I owned it, I'd be rich. I'm not. Raijin's mine, that's it. OH AND MIGHT I ADD. I'm hurt it took so long to get two measly reviews. :pout: I have up to like chapter 7 done... but I'd figure I'd milk a bit of praise out of a couple of chapters... hrmph, I'd even accept a flame... oh well, I just got my very nice friends who had read the fic and liked it to review, so you people get an update.  
  
Chapter 2 A New Student  
  
The next day when Pan woke up, the pain was gone physically, but she definitely was still affected. She growled slightly as she tossed her blankets to the side, and got up and walked to her vanity. Looking in the mirror, she questioned her looks. She was skinny, toned, overall she had a nice body. Her complexion was clear, and her hair was well kempt. Torankusu was wrong. He had to have been - he's just being like that because he knew he couldn't have Pan. That must be the only reason!  
  
For some reason, however, when Pan went into her closet, she picked her newest pair of jeans, and a more stylish shirt. She didn't have to show up at school until ten, so she headed down to the kitchen for breakfast. Her mom and dad were already down there, Biideru making some sort of breakfast food or another, and her father at the table with a paper open. Pan went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk, then walked over to where her mom was cooking. She grabbed a piece of her dad's toast as it popped up, and gave her mom her good-morning kiss on the cheek. "Morning mom, shouldn't you be leaving for work soon?" "Don't worry.. I won't be late." Biideru replied, and that happened to catch Gohan's attention.  
  
"Speaking of being late..." He said, lowering his paper slightly, and looking over the top of his page. He was wearing his glasses again - his eyes didn't seem to be that great anymore... Well, compared to what they used to be.  
  
Pan just groaned a bit. "Oh come on dad.. you're treating me like I'm still twelve. I mean, heck, I had more freedom when I was twelve, I was off in space."  
  
"You snuck off to space, if you remember, Pan."  
  
"Dad! I'm twenty-one for crying out loud!"  
  
"You're eighteen, Pan. That time you spent dead doesn't count. You didn't age one day, so as far as I'm concerned, you're still eighteen."  
  
"Oh honestly, just because I didn't age physically doesn't mean I haven't matured. I'm actually quiet exceptional for a hot-tempered quarter saiya- jin!"  
  
"Ah, I see, so that's why you ended up fighting with Torankusu yesterday?"  
  
"What?! How in the world did you find out about that!" She asked, wide-eyed and gawking. "Did he tell you???" That would be just like him. Of course he'd try and get Pan in trouble...  
  
"No, I overheard some of your classmates gossiping. Pan, you're not as mature as you think. So as far as I'm concerned, until your next birthday, you're still going by my rules." He had a very final tone in his voice, you know the one. It sort of makes you feel like if you fight anymore, it'll just be a lost cause since he's not listening to reason anymore.  
  
"Oh whatever dad. It doesn't matter anyways, I don't have gym again until Wednesday. I won't even see him." With that Pan just quickly ate her toast and poured a gulp of milk into her mouth before re- corking the bottle and heading towards the back door. "I'll see you guys later, I'm going on to school now." Before even so much as a goodbye could be heard, Pan left the house by the back door and kicked up into the sky. By the time she got to school, there was still twenty minutes until the bell. She sighed and went to her locker, getting her books and following the normal routine. Everything was going mechanically, and nothing in particular happened until she walked into her next classroom and sat down. As she watched people file in from her seat in the back, she immediately saw someone new. And oh boy, was she wowed. She blinked a number of times, and immediately thought, Oh my gosh... He's so cute... He's got lavender hair, too... Are those emerald green eyes? Wow... man and what a build... But she was quick to remove her eyes before she got caught staring. She looked down at her open composition book, and started absentmindedly doodling. Before she knew it, she realized what she was drawing, and gasped a bit. There was the face of that new guy, staring right back at her. By the time she even looked back up around the class, she realized the scheduled lecture was now half done. She looked around for a bit of lavender hair in the sea of black, brown and blonde, and finally spotted him, about three rows in front of her. I'm still trying for Torankusu though... So oh well I guess...  
  
The whole rest of the day she kept thinking back to that class. The way things were going, she had a feeling she'd end up back in a relationship she didn't want, rather than trying something new. That new guy was really cute, and he seemed like he'd be a nice person, but Pan was after Torankusu. That's that... She had a feeling she was heading into a relationship she didn't really want, rather than just trying something new. But what could Pan do? Her little crush already proved she couldn't fess up to her big talk.  
  
After the next bell, Pan knew she was done with classes until about two. At a loss for what to do, she decided to head down to the gym and watch Torankusu's class. Not talk, just watch. When she walked into the gym, however, she found that the gym was empty. Not even Torankusu was in sight. Pan blinked, but shrugged it off. Okay, so there's no class right now. She simply turned to leave, but when she did she got quite a scare. She jumped back and yelped, but after she regained her composure she immediately registered anger. "TORANKUSU! YOU JUVENILE PAIN!" She shouted to an oblivious and laughing Torankusu. She didn't know why she hadn't expected that, or even sensed it out. Well, actually, she knew why she hadn't sensed it out - she'd stopped sensing energy levels quite some time ago unless she really needed to find someone. There just wasn't that much use in it. This time, however, Pan salvaged herself from a farther embarrassing outburst - which, she knew he just irked her for some entertainment, so why give it to him? - and stormed from the gym once again. This was becoming a routine for crying out loud! Twenty minutes later, Pan had cooled down again. In fact, she seemed to be talking big once again as well, but this time just to a friend. "I'm telling you Suika, Torankusu and I aren't getting back together. He's a damn bastard. I think I found someone else though. I mean, we haven't talked, but he's in a couple of my classes. Really, really cute... emerald eyes, muscular, sorta whacked out lavender hair. I swear, he's ten times cuter than Torankusu. I wish I knew his name, he sits like in the third row of my dad's Advanced Composition class."  
  
"Well, whatever he's like, I'm sure you'll get him. I mean, you're so popular you could get any guy you want."  
  
Pan just giggled slightly. "Yeah, only if he doesn't mind a tomboy..."  
  
"Oh shut up Pan," Suika replied, and the two giggled some more. "So do you think he's my type, too?"  
  
Ironically, neither girl was able to put their attention outside the conversation long enough to notice that the very person that was being talked, and giggled, about was walking by. He noticed the girls giggling too, and took a glance at them. He thought for a moment about one of the girls, remembering seeing her in class before. Unluckily for the girls, he also wasn't quite normal. He was catching a lot of the girl's conversation, even through all the chattering and other sounds of a busy college courtyard.  
  
"No WAY!" Pan said back to Suika in a protective way. "With eyes like those, sorry, but he's got a 'Reserved For Pan' sign on him. I mean, look, I even sketched him into my composition book for crying out loud!"  
  
"Oh, wow, you are obsessed Pan! I bet you do have a good chance though. I just want to know what weird thing you have for lavender hair - Torankusu was the same way, wasn't he?"  
  
"No! Torankusu was a jerk! This guy isn't, I'm just sure of it."  
  
Our mystery man was so bewildered by their conversation and mass of giggling that he didn't notice one of the courtyard's trees sneaking up on him. Before he knew it, he was on the ground and blinking, a line of pain right down his face. The next thing he saw made him wide-eyed - his papers were fluttering away in different directions. He scurried to pick them up, trying his best, but he definitely could have used a hand. It seemed almost right on cue that the warning bell would ring, and Suika and Pan said their goodbyes, heading off in different directions. Pan turned to head towards her next class and saw something that made her just desperately wish Suika had to come this way too. Her crush was frantically grabbing for his papers, and was right in her path to her next class. Pan sucked up her nervousness though, and hurried over to help him. She snatched a number of papers from the air, all the ones he'd missed, and held them out for him to take. Her voice was hurried as she said, "You should be a bit more careful, hm? Don't feel too bad, I've had my fair share of accidents around here." Pan wanted to just whack herself upside the head for that, she just made herself sound like an idiot. She didn't get any responses from the guy, and didn't notice that all he seemed to be able to do was blink and nod silently. "Well, I'm off to class, bye!" Pan added quickly and hurried off to her next class.  
  
Mystery guy couldn't quite place what was odd about her - or not odd at all, as may be the real case. He was quite sure that he wouldn't know what to do if every meeting of their was like that, though! Funny... was it just him, or didn't that girl just walk into the same building he was heading for?  
  
Okay. TWO reviews and I'll give you another chapter! TWO! Just two! 


End file.
